


we hope that tomorrow brings us our butterfly wings

by clocky



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Revelation
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clocky/pseuds/clocky
Summary: Gargomon asks Pucchiemon to jogress evolve with him.





	we hope that tomorrow brings us our butterfly wings

  
Pucchiemon made a loud, obnoxious scoffing noise. "Surely you must be joking. What an utterly asinine idea!"

  
Gargomon ignored the blatant insult, the big dumb smile on his face not wavering even for a second. "It's a great idea! You an' me--we're already a great team. Imagine the possibilities if we were able to do it!"

  
Pucchiemon pinched the bridge of his nose with an exasperated sigh. "Imagine the possibilities if we _fail._ You know how dangerous jogress evolution can be. It simply isn't going to happen--we can't take unnecessary risks to satisfy some fantastic whim."

  
"It's not a whim," Gargomon protested, "I've thought long and hard about it. Look, we ain't exactly in a good spot right now. The whole war thing ain't going so well--Lord Lucemon ain't happy about it either."

  
Pucchiemon sighed. He couldn't argue with that. There had been far too many casualties as of late, to the point that their army bases were filled up with more digieggs than soldiers, the fallen digimon slowly regenerating as they prepared to enter their next life as a baby digimon. And when they did hatch, they needed constant care until they had evolved to at least Child level. Therefore, there were even _less_ soldiers out in the field, as a good number of them found themselves busy scrambling to try and raise the babies as they hatched.

  
As for Pucchiemon himself, well, as Lord Lucemon's top advisor you would think he'd be above such tasks, but as it were, the demand for care was so high that at any given time, he had at least one baby and multiple eggs in his office with him. It was extremely distracting and made writing up battle plans and strategizing much more difficult than it should already be.

  
At this point in time, as he spoke with Gargomon, he cradled a small Paomon in his arms, using his thumb to gently stroke the soft fur on the top of its head as he bottle-fed it. Every so often it sighed or gurgled happily, nudging against Pucchiemon's chest affectionately. If that caused Pucchiemon to feel any sort of way, he kept it to himself. He didn't have time for this; he was so very tired, constantly running himself ragged on very little sleep and the occasional meal if their constantly-depleteing stash of rations allowed it. But he did what he must, and he did it for the glory of Lord Lucemon. If Lord Lucemon ordered him to jump off a cliff, he wouldn't think twice. Surely caring for a few babies in addition to his already highly demanding job was a non-issue. He told himself that in order to feel better, anyway.

  
And so as it were, he barely ever had the time to even see Gargomon, let alone sit down and talk with him. But Gargomon had wanted to talk to him, and he said it was important, so Pucchiemon had managed to wring a spare twenty minutes out of his tightly packed schedule so that they might talk.

  
And this is what Gargomon had to say, that they ought to jogress evolve together.

  
Pucchiemon really didn't know why he hadn't immediately chastized Gargomon for wasting his time, and sent him on his way. It's what he should have done. But here he was, the utter fool that he was, entertaining the idea in his head for just a moment.

  
After all, wouldn't it be nice--to be together with Gargomon in that way, to strengthen each other and take that next step in evolution, to achieve a certain intimacy that he pretended not to want as badly as he did. Who knew if Gargomon even saw it that way, though. Yes, they were close friends--as close as Pucchiemon had ever allowed anyone to get--but to evolve together, well, that went even beyond what most considered the height of friendship: it meant being, essentially, soulmates.

  
Not that Pucchiemon neccesarily believed in the idea of soulmates, whether romantic or platonic. But jogress evolution required utter devotion, complete commitment, boundless trust to the point that you were willing to give your entire self away to become something new.

  
Pucchiemon didn't know if he could do it. He loved Gargomon, there was no doubt. He loved him far more than he should. But to open himself up like that to someone--even someone like Gargomon--seemed so utterly daunting, and, honestly, terrifying. He'd never even said so much as "I love you" to Gargomon. How then could he bare his core being to him like that? How could he let himself be completely exposed that way, all his vulnerabilities on display for Gargomon to see? Yet he knew Gargomon would never take advantage of that. The few times Pucchiemon had truly opened up to him, for however short a time period, Gargomon had been nothing but kind and understanding.

  
If he evolved with anyone, it _had_ to be Gargomon.

  
But he knew better.

  
"It isn't worth the risk," he repeated, albeit much less firmly. "Jogress evolution is much too dangerous to attempt without the aid of human partners. There's too high a chance of our bodies rejecting each other's data without a human emotional bond to stabilize it."

  
"Other digimon have done it," Gargomon pressed insistently. "Just look at Mastemon. They were a sight to see...and they'd never been so happy! Just watching them fight together was a joy."

  
"Not everyone is like them. They had unusually high compatibility, and in the end they were separated again once they fell in battle."

  
"We won't fall, Butterfly," Gargomon said earnestly, using the nickname he had given Pucchiemon. It made Pucchiemon's heart skip a beat. "How could we lose? You and me together? We can do this. And..." he paused. "...we would be able to fight for Lord Lucemon."

  
Pucchiemon opened his mouth as if to argue, but slowly closed it again as he considered what Gargomon was saying. It was true, protecting and fighting for Lord Lucemon was their top priority. But they weren't exactly the strongest digimon in his army, even though he often had Pucchiemon by his side as his trusted advisor. And Gargomon, well, Pucchiemon was pretty sure that Lord Lucemon never would have known he even existed if it weren't for the fact that he constantly spent all his free time around Pucchiemon. Despite that, Gargomon was a loyal soldier through and through.

  
Jogress evolution could grant them the power to truly aid Lord Lucemon in battle...and maybe even turn the tide of the war.

  
Pucchiemon looked down at the Paomon in his arms. It had long since fallen asleep. He stroked it thoughtfully and it let out a little sigh. "You aren't wrong, Gargomon. But..but I just..."

  
"Hey," Gargomon interjected gently, "It's okay. You don't hafta answer right away. Just promise me you'll think about it?"

  
Pucchiemon offered him a small smile. "I'll take it under consideration."


End file.
